Cuphead: Night Terrors
by NBLE999
Summary: Mugman wakes up to find his brother Cuphead tossing and turning. Sure enough, he has to go and comfort the sleeping cup.


Cuphead: Night Terrors

Mugman lightly stirred in his sleep, gently clutching his blanket as he smiled. He was dreaming about flying on dragons again, flying downward to rescue some damsel in distress and save the day. Just as he leaned in for his kiss, the dream was abruptly cut off without warning, causing his eyes to snap open.

As he scanned the bedroom, from the ceiling to the bedside locker he and his brother shared, his eyes finally landed on his brother, whose unconscious body was spread in what he called "the victory position". Mugman smirked and snuggled back under the covers as he looked at his brother, who was snoring loudly, with his arm draped behind him that lightly twitched. He always had interesting sleeping positions ever since they were small cups.

It was still early morning, around half five and the sun was just barely peeking behind the curtains above Cuphead's bed in weak amber rays. It was also a Saturday, so they won't have to worry about getting up early.

Mugman gently rolled on his side, ready to fall back to sleep again when a soft, muffled sound broke the silence. Immediately, he sat up and noticed that Cuphead was now huddled up on his bed, kicking away his blanket as he whimpered, "No, no no, no….ngh….no!"

_Oh god_, thought the blue mug, as he watched his brother shiver in fear still whimpering and curl up even more. At first, he thought maybe he'd just let him be and his nightmare might go away.

**Nope. **

Soon enough, the red cup's breathing started becoming more rapid, followed by crying. This made Mugman's heart ache even more. As he slowly got out of bed to comfort him, Cuphead softly blurted out, "L – leave him alone!...p – please just t – take me…..!"

It was all too clear by now what he was dreaming about. Since the day both brothers liberated Inkwell Isle's citizens from the devil's servitude, Cuphead had become noticeably more introverted. He was still happy enough, it seemed, except he was now letting Mugman do a bit more of the talking and looked a little anxious sometimes.

Cuphead started hyperventilating and was gripping his arms tightly uttering, "No, no, no, no, no…." while tears began running down his eyes. His whimpers now gave way to pitiful sobs as he began to tremble harder.

Mugman slowly pulled the corner of the blanket onto him and gently got in beside him. Cuphead's breathing slowed down and he stopped crying. Good, thought Mugman, he's starting to calm down. He suddenly woke up when he felt an arm drape across his shoulder, which quickly pulled away. He quickly spun around to find his younger twin looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

"W – what are you doing?", he asked, his voice raspy from crying.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, well…" he began as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry I woke you up for starters."

"Don't worry," Mugman assured, "I was already awake for a little while."

Cuphead sheepishly grinned, slightly relieved at that while still a little embarrassed that his brother likely watched him cry like a baby.

"Hey Cups," Mugman said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Please don't beat yourself up over what happened. We both did a very honourable thing saving all those people."

"I know, but…that still doesn't change the fact that I put you in danger," he sighed, grimacing as he thought back to the moment he rolled the dice that pretty much almost led to their deaths.

"Well, if we hadn't have gone, then all those people would still be in debt to him. Besides, I chose not to talk you out of it," he replied, smiling.

Cuphead chuckled at that last point. He pretty much knew that he and his brothers were right to be called heroes and that they managed to work their way out of a sticky situation. However, he still felt pangs of guilt whenever anybody or anything reminded him of the casino, and made him think of what could've happened if they failed.

"Hey Mugs, would you mind sleeping in my bed, j – just in case I get another nightmare?" he shyly asked.

"No problem! You can count on me!" beamed the mug as he nestled in under the covers.

Cuphead soon pulled the blanket over him and shut his eyes, waiting for the sleepiness to overtake him. He nestled deep into his pillow and opened one eye to look at Mugman, who was already sleeping, with a serene look on his face.

That look gave him a little reassurance that he won't be having any more nightmares until the time they get up. Sure, he'll probably dream about the devil again another night, but he faced him off in real life, so he'll likely take him on in his sleep again.

Soon enough, Cuphead nodded off and slept comfortably without any trouble.

**A/N: Heya folks. Sorry this story is a little short and generic, but I just wanted to do a story where Mugman was helping Cuphead to get over his guilt of putting their lives in danger, even for just a little while. I also imagine that this is something they'd do whenever any one of them had a nightmare: just share each other's beds to make them feel like they're not alone (This story is NOT about cupcest, FYI). So, with that said, thank you for reading and have a lovely day!**


End file.
